


Where Everything Is Hidden

by lilolilyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lverse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Lverse, Magical Theory, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quick drabble on the room of requirement | the come and go room.
Kudos: 3





	Where Everything Is Hidden

Where everything is hidden-

The things this room has seen...

Students, teachers, good and evil, humans, creatures, laughing or afraid.

It is not a single room of course, and not just due to its magic- there is one in almost every universe.

And quite some are now connected- portals installed in it, for however short time, are something the room- rooms!- will remember to operate.

It is sentient in itself, that room, and quite content in its form.

The room of requirement sees and hears more than anyone would think- many have passed by it.

Where everything is hidden, indeed.


End file.
